


Danver Sisters Movie Night

by Madquinn13



Series: Movie Nights [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: It’s Movie Night, but this is the first time both girlfriend joined.





	

Kara double checked the texts. It was the first time Danver Sisters Movie Night included Danver sisters’ girlfriends. Lena was coming and bringing some snacks while Alex and Maggie were bringing the movie. 

Lena was the first to arrive, smiling when Kara opened the door and kissing her cheek as she walked in. “I missed you.” Lena whispered when Kara wrapped her up in a hug. 

“I missed you too.” Kara grinned kissing her lips gently. “Do you think they’re going to bring a horror movie?”

“I think there is a good chance that they will. But if they do, I’ll protect you baby.” Lena kissed her lips gently, having it last a bit longer. “If you think you’ll have nightmares I’ll sleep over.” 

“Sleep over even if I don’t?” Kara asked sweetly. 

“Of course.” Lena grinned passing her the bag. “I got you potstickers.” Kara grinned taking the bag and looking inside. 

“I love you.” Kara spoke and Lena wasn’t sure if that was directed to her or to the food. 

Kara was already gone through most of the potstickers when Alex and Maggie came, Alex’s shirt was inside out and she was sporting a few fresh hickies on her neck while Maggie’s pants were inside out.

“What movie did you get?” Kara asked deciding to ignore the signs of why her sister and her girlfriend were late. 

“RomCom.” Alex answered. 

“Really?” Kara asked looking so excited. Alex and Maggie just started laughing. 

“No.” 

“It’s the new Texas Chainsaw Massacre.” Maggie answered. “It’s not as good as the original, but a good movie in it’s own right.” 

“Can we please not watch it?” Kara asked looking up at Alex. 

“Nope. We watched Love Actually last time, this time we’re watching a decent movie.” Alex put the dvd in the machine before joining Maggie on the love seat. 

* * *

 

Alex was asleep, face nuzzled into Maggie’s neck. 

Lena looked over and noticed that both were asleep so she figured she might as well turn off the movie but the second the screen went blank Maggie woke up. 

“Hey it wasn’t over.” Maggie complained. 

“Go back to sleep.” Lena told her before looking down at the terrified Kara in her arms. “Come on, let’s go to bed. We’ll put on Cartoon Network.” She was rubbing Kara’s back trying to soothe her. 

“M’kay.” Kara got up and allowed herself to be led to her room. “Night Alex, Night Maggie.” She spoke as she passed the couple on the couch.

“Night Kara.” Maggie spoke, Alex was still fast asleep. 

Lena sat Kara down on the bed going to the dresser and getting the pjs. She handed Kara her Yummy Sushi tank top and shorts before going to the bottom drawer which was unofficially Lena’s and she pulled out her Supergirl tank top and bottoms. Lena first bought them as a joke but now they were her favorite pair. 

“Lena?” Kara yawned from the bed, fully changed now. 

“Yes love?” Lena just finished pulling the shirt down. 

“Do you want to move in? I mean I know this place isn’t as nice as yours and I understand if you don’t want to move in here, but like do you want to live together? I really don’t like falling asleep without you and waking up alone.” 

“I’d love to move in here.” She grinned kissing Kara. “But if I’m moving in here I want to make one apartment rule.” 

“What’s that?”

“No horror movies allowed in.” Lena smiled. 

“I think you should be allowed to make an apartment rule.” Kara grinned letting Lena guide her down to the bed. 


End file.
